INSTING
by TeaJustMine
Summary: 'Bisakah kau hapus pikiran jorokmu itu, Naruto'/'Bahkan kau secara terang-terangan mengamati pantat Sasuke. Apa yang kau bayangkan? Meremasnya atau menamparnya' Naruto yakin jika omongan Sakura hanya untuk menggodanya. Dia itu MENCARI TAU kelemahan rivalnya itu tapi kenapa Sasuke malah memburunya dengan membabi buta. Lime, NaruSasu'fans merapat ya.RNR. Edited


**INSTING**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ageha Haruna**

**NaruSasu**

**Drama**

**M**

**Ooc, yaoi, bl, aneh, terjadi setelah perang ninja dan sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Typos, bahasa vulgar**

**Aku sudah memperingatkan**

**No comercil**

**Cover bukan punyaku**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tim tujuh dan Sai sedang melakukan latihan bersama, jarang-jarang mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini, mengingat mereka sekarang adalah ninja elit Konoha yang sering menerima misi dari Tsunade-_hime_.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di hutan Konoha untuk melatih _jutsu_ mereka selama ini, di temani desir angin yang menyejukkan dan matahari dipuncak cakrawala. Selain itu karena warga sipil jarang mengunjung hutan Konoha membuat hutan itu menjadi sepi. Tapi memang itulah yang mereka harapkan.

Suara _kunai_ yang beradu terdengar di sekitar hutan Konoha juga beberapa kali terdengar dentuman keras. Sedang berlangsung latih tanding antara Sasuke dan Kakashi-_Sensei_. Sama-sama pemilik _sharingan_, mereka bertempur tanpa lelah walau sudah satu jam mereka latihan, kuda-kuda, jurus andalan lalu _chidori_ saling bertabrakan. Tapi tetap saja belum belum di ketahui siapa pemenang dalam latihan kali ini.

Sedangkan Naruto, Sakura dan Sai menonton pertandingan selagi beristirahat, mereka sudah berlatih lebih dulu. Pemilik rambut sewarna _bubble gum _itu menghela nafas bosan, kedua matanya memutar diikuti decakan pelan terdengar.

''Bisa kau hapus pikiran jorokmu itu, Naruto.''

Naruto menoleh bingung. ''Hah?''

''Dan air liurmu itu.''

''Eh,'' segera Naruto meraba ujung bibirnya yang terasa basah. Sejak kapan?

_Jade_ milik Sakura memutar bosan. ''Tentu saja sejak kau mengamati Sasuke-kun.''

''Eh!'' Pekik Naruto tak terima. ''Hei, sejak tadi aku memikirkan strategi, bukan berfikir mesum.''

''Benar, kau memikirkan Sasuke-kun berada di bawahmu dan kau berada di dalamnya, menghentak keras,'' sahut pemuda di samping Sakura. Sai tersenyum aneh saat melihat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna dengan asap yang keluar dari telinganya.

''Uhuk! Sai bisakah kau tak bicara mesum, hah?'' pekik Naruto kalang kabut. Dirinya dengan panik meraih batu di dekatnya dan melemparkannya yang tentu saja dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Sai. ''Aku berfikir untuk mencari kelemahan Sasuke,'' bisik Naruto, takut Sasuke akan mendengar percakapannya mereka.

Sesekali Naruto melirik dari ekor matanya. Uhh, wajahnya memerah entah karena apa, mungkin suhu di hutan ini semakin panas. Batin Naruto.

''Benarkan, kau berfikir hingga selangkanganmu membesar,'' kata Sakura acuh tak acuh. Buku medis lebih menarik ketimbang mengamati tingkah tak normal Naruto. Eh, memangnya sejak kapan Naruto normal. Sakura menggeleng dramatis.

Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia menutupi selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya, menghindari tatapan Sai dan Sakura yang melirik miliknya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Entah kenapa rasanya pandangan mereka berdua seolah menelanjanginya.

Naruto mendelik tajam. Mendesis diantara giginya yang terkatup. ''Aku tak menyangka, setelah pacaran dengan Sai, kau jadi mesum begini, Sakura-Chan.''

Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Kini mereka bertiga terdiam. Sai melanjutkan lukisannya, Sakura yang membaca buku tentang pengobatan dan Naruto dengan gulungan jurus yang baru saja dia buka, mengingat sejak tadi terabaikan dengan misinya mencari kelemahan Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Si Teme. Naruto baru sadar kalau Sasuke kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat menarik, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi, kulit putih. Ah, mata _sharingan_ yang mempesona, bibir merah muda itu terasa menggelitik akal sehatnya. Tanpa sadar membuat Naruto menggigit lembut gulungannya-membayangkan sesuatu yang lain- dan baju yang menunjukkan belahan dada Sasuke semakin melonggar, hingga Naruto bisa melihat pusar Sasuke dari sini. Dan itu jelas sedikiiit mempengaruhi akal sehatnya. _Shit. _Naruto mengumpat lirih saat Sasuke tiba-tiba membelakanginya-menghindar dari serangan Kakashi- membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas siluet bagian belakang tubuh Sasuke.

''Uhh,'' desahnya tanpa sadar.

''Benarkan, bahkan kau sekarang mengamati pantat Sasuke-kun terang-terangan. Apa yang kau bayangkan? Meremasnya atau menamparnya,'' kata Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang di bacanya. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum menjijikkan.

''_Holy shit_, Sakura-chan!'' teriak Naruto yang membuat Kakashi dan Sasuke melirik kearahnya. ''Kau tau aku tak membayangkan itu. Aku, aku, ARRGGGHHH!'' Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya

frustasi.

''Dobe,'' ejek Sasuke, mendekati Naruto. Lalu duduk tepat disampingnya.

''Apa hah?'' teriak Naruto. Merasa jengkel secara tiba-tiba. Apa laki-laki emo itu tidak tau jika kepala Naruto berdenyut ingin pecah. Ah, dan 'sesuatu' yang lain.

''Hn.''

Tubuh Naruto membeku total, saat Sasuke tanpa sadar menumpukan tangannya dipaha Naruto. Bergerak bagai _slow montion_ saat meraih botol air yang tergeletak di samping jauh Naruto. Membuat pemuda bersurai blonde itu meneguk ludahnya gugup. Raven menutupi pandangan Naruto untuk sekitarnya, tapi kedekatan itu membuat Naruto mencium dengan jelas aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Ahh... Apakah hidungnya bermasalah jika dia mencium keringat Sasuke seperti harum hutan pinus dan itu berasal dari leher Sasuke. Apa lelaki itu mandi dengan parfum hingga baunya membuat Naruto kehilangan akal sehat seperti ini?

Tanpa sadar Naruto semakin mendekat keperpotongan leher Sasuke, kulit pucat terlihat indah dimatanya.

_Siapa yang berani menyerangku dengan genjutsu, hah? _Batin Naruto sinting.

Lidah Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke pelan. Dan semua orang membeku ditempatnya terutama Sasuke, lelaki manis itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan pikiran kosong.

Naruto mengeram liar saat lidahnya mengecap rasa yang memabukkan. Dan didetik berikutnya Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke rakus. Seolah Sasuke adalah perman dengan kadar manis melebihi batas. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar saat Sasuke membeku bagai patung dipelukannya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa berfikir jika logikanya sudah ditendang jauh oleh nafsu.

Naruto bagai kesurupan setan mesum yang dengan ganasnya menghisap leher Sasuke, dan tak lama leher yang awalnya putih bersih tanpa noda kini penuh dengan bekas hisapan Rubah Liar. Naruto menggebu, melupakan orang lain disekitarnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah memuaskan libido yang meledak bagai gunung meletus.

''Ahh,'' Sasuke meleguh diantara batas sadar dan terhanyut. Bahkan untuk ukuran jenius prodigy macam Sasuke saja akal sehatnya harus dipertaruhkan. Sasuke tau jika ini salah, tapi rasa aneh yang menyerang tubuhnya benar-benar hal baru untuknya. Naruto memang menggila, tapi rasanya Sasuke lebih gila lagi karena menyukai suka rasa nikmat ini.

Semua membatu, hanya terdengar hisapan rakus Naruto dileher Sasuke, tangan rubah itu terjulur merenggut raven Sasuke hingga Sasuke terdongak mengekpos lehernya, bibir Naruto semakin turun menjelajahi kulit Sasuke dengan meninggalkan bercak merah. Perlahan Naruto mendorong Sasuke keatas tanah, salah satu tangannya mencengkram tangan Sasuke, menahannya diatas tubuh, sedangkan tubuhnya menempati kisi-kisi diantara paha Sasuke.

Rontaan, tendangan, umpatan juga tatapan tajam tak membuat Naruto menghentikan tingkah gilanya. Tidak disaat dirinya melayang seperti ini. Keringat yang mengalir dari celah pori-pori Sasuke tidak membuatnya jijik. Mungkin karena dia Sasuke.

''Ahh, dob-ahh-shit-ahhh-'' kepala Sasuke terhentak dengan tubuh melengkung bagai busur. Diatasnya Naruto sedang melumat dada Sasuke diantara gigi-giginya. Mengabaikan jika dada Sasuke sedatar papan triplek. ''Ahh-Naruh-stopp,'' Sasuke mengelijang di bawah tindihan Naruto.

Ahh.. Naruto mengeram, nafasnya memburu, nafsunya membutakan mata. Tangannya merambat turun, mengelus mesra tubuh Sasuke. Memetak setiap jengkal dengan jemarinya, menandai dengan tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar bibir Naruto menyeringai dan perlahan titisan rubah mesum itu menjilat bibirnya.

''Kamu sempurna Sasuke. Manis...'' Naruto membungkuk tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasuke pelan sebelum meraupnya dalam kecupan basah.

Tubuh Sasuke melemah, bahkan untuk meronta pelan saja dia tidak sanggup. Apakah benar jika dia mantan _nukenin_ yang hebat, jika balik menyerang saja di tidak mampu. Sial, kemana perginya kekuatanku. Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya kencang, agar tak ada desahan lolos darinya tapi apa daya jika Naruto membuatnya seperti ini. Terasa oleh Sasuke jika lidah itu semakin turun menyusuri perutnya dan berlama-lama dipusarnya, menghisap menggigit-

''Ahhhh...'' Sasuke memekik saat dengan sengaja Naruto menghisap bagian privasinya dari luar. Tubuh pucat itu merona dan bergetar hebat. Tidak, Sasuke tidak akan sanggung lagi memertahankan akal sehatnya.

''Umm...'' Naruto mendesah, _sappire_nya terpejam dengan lidah dan mulut yang tak hentinya menghisap. Satu tangan meremas dada Sasuke sedangkan yang lain menahan paha Sasuke agar tak berontak. Decakan terdengar nyaring.

''Uhh-Naruh-ah-ah,'' nafas Sasuke memburu, wajah yang biasanya terlihat tanpa emosi kini memerah karena gairah, bibir bengkak dengan mata sayu. Sasuke terjatuh kedalam ektasi yang dibuat Naruto.

''AHHH...'' tangan Sasuke menekan kepala Naruto lebih dalam. Lebih, lebih... Sasuke ingin lebih.

''Umm-yah.'' Sasuke mengerang tanpa suara. Kepalanya dipenuhi bintang-bintang hingga terasa pening.

Tapi sekejab rasa nikmat itu hilang dan didetik berikutnya helain pirang terbang melayang sebelum akhirnya menabrak batang pohon. Bahkan Sasuke belum sempat merespon semuanya.

''_Iitaii..._'' ringis Naruto. Dirinya merintih sambil memegangi sisi wajahnya yang berdenyut nyeri ditambah tulang belakangnya yang mungkin retak.

''Siapa yang memukulku, hah?'' teriak Naruto kalap.

Dirinya memandang sangar tiga orang yang bediri menjulang didepannya.

''Kau. Brengsek. Naruto.'' ucap Sakura penuh penekanan, seketika Naruto memucat.

''A-a-apa ya-yang kamu lakukAARGGHH,'' teriak Naruto histeris saat Sakura menggiling kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan. Giling, giling, giling.

''Stop stop-stop,'' Naruto terdiam memandang kedepan. ''AAPA YANG TERJADI PADAMU SASUKEEEE!'' teriak Naruto histeris saat melihat penampilan Sasuke yang mengenaskan, baju yang robek-sejak kapan?- leher dipenuhi bekas ungu, rambut awut-awutan dan lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu berusaha bangun dengan aura gelap yang menakutkan.

''Dobe~''

Darah seperti meninggalkan tubuh Naruto. Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar bagai mendengar nyanyian Shinigami.

''Te-teme, ke-kenapa tu-tubuhmu merah- merah,'' Naruto mencicit ketakutan, tubuhnya perlahan mundur-insting seorang shinobi.

''Ini?'' Sasuke tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya ketakutan setengah mati terutama Naruto. '' Kau tak ingat, hem?'' Tangan Sasuke menyibak helaian ravennya, memperlihatkan leher dan pundak bahkan perutnya yang penuh dengan warna ungu.

Ingatan memukul kepala Naruto keras. Jilatan, kuluman, hisapan dan dirinya yang hampir memperkosa Sasuke berputar dalam memorinya.

''A-aku tidak senga-''

''Tidak sengaja, hem?'' Sasuke berjalan pelan, selangkah demi selangkah tapi entah mengapa menimbulkan kesan horror. Tanpa diminta Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai memberikan jalan padanya. Didepan sana Naruto meringkuk ketakutan.

''Te-teme, ke-kenapa shariganmu dan ke- kenapa ada kusanagi da-da-da- danUGAAAYAAA SASUKE KENAPA AMATE- TOLONG AKUUU! AAAAAA! MAAAF SASUKEEEE!''

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan bayangan saat Sasuke hampir menebas kepalanya, sejumput rambut pirang terbang ditiup angin.

''KEMBALI KAU DOBEEEE!''

''TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!'' teriak Naruto tak kalah kencang.

Hingga akhirnya siluet mereka berdua hilang dalam pandangan tapi tidak dengan teriakan pilu Naruto.

''Jadi?'' tanya Kakashi.

''...''

''...''

.

.

.

.

''Hihihihihi,'' tiga orang tertawa penuh misteri.

Sai, mengeluarkan kanvas dengan gambar dua orang berjenis kelamin sama, lelaki blonde dan lelaki raven tengah bercumbu ganas. Si blonde tengah mendominasi Si Raven. Sangat bagus dan terlihat nyata. Tak heran karena Sai begitu pandai melukis.

Sakura dengan senyum yang nyaris sampai ketelinganya, memperlihatkan kumpulan foto- foto yang didapatnya. Naruto mencium, naruto menjilat, naruto tersenyum mesum, sasuke mendesah, sasuke yang terlihat menajubkan dengan titik merah-ungu hampir disekujur tubuhnya dan masih banyak hingga Sakura kerepotan membawanya.

Kakashi tersenyum misterius.

''Murid pintar,'' katanya dan mengeluarkan handycam dari kantong ninja.

End

.

.

Yap. Aneh, gaje, saya sadar. Jangan ada yang membatai tiga serangkai KSS ya*laugh. Jangan ada yang tanya bagaimana bisa Kakashi punya handycam... Hohooh.

Ini tidak terlalu uhukmvulagarkanuhuk

Daann Jangan lupa review + vote. Hehehehe...

Ageha haruna.

18/Mar/15

1:21


End file.
